This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this study is to interrogate the determinants of immunity in the NHP model of Ebola hemorrhagic fever, by measuring the contribution of antiviral antibody and T cell responses conferred by VSV-ZEBOVgp. This will be accomplished by uncovering the role of CD8 T cell versus antibody response elicited by this vaccine in m. fascicularis.